how Scott met Hermione
by Malia101
Summary: everyone's in the car. the button was pressed. bang. and Scott meets Hermione. Adventures, drama, love. how on red button can change your live. and you may just find someone that your not looking for. How Scott met Hermione.
1. Chapter 1, Kira and Liam

Scott, Hermione love story

Introduction: WARNING: CONTAINS DH SPOILERS AND TEEN WOLF SPOILERS. Ayden and Fred comes back as ghosts and theres a (Scott M./Hermione G. paring) and (Sheriff Stilinski/Melissa McCall paring) They Find out Allison faked her death. set Before Hogwarts battle. time travel included.

Disclaimer: Siriusly, I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf. (sigh) J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and she won't let me have it. :(

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter one, Kira and Liam

Malia, Stiles, Scott and Kira were driving in Stiles Jeep To Mexico where they were going to save the three lives of Stilinski, Melissa and Coach who used to teach Stiles Scott and Kira lacrosse. Theo, had captured all three of them and was planning to kill them on a bridge just like when he was nine he killed his sister on, for her heart because the dread doctors said to. Liam and Hayden had tried to escape together but now were in Lydia's car. don't ask questions. driving down to save Lydia from the beast or the success. so back in Stiles Jeep they pulled out in the dry deserted areas where you saw a dry dusty bridge with a teenager standing offer the side with a knife in his hand and three tied up people behind him, wanting to scream for help but had been tied at the mouth as well. the teenager slowly turned to face them and without a thought let out, "Wheres Hayden."

"Not with us." Scott said letting his sharp nails come out and his eyes turn red.

"I'm not letting them go until I get Hayden." He said getting closer to them all. "I need a pack, I'm only strong with a pack." he yelled. the knife in his hand fell with a slight sound and his claws came out and with a roar he went back and took Melisa holding his claws to her throat. "Let her go." Scott said.

back to where Liam and Hayden had just driven into the room they had run from the beast the first time. as they walked in they saw Lydia tied up. "Run." Lydia said but it was to late out of the distance came the beast and his claws came right thru Liam's neck. as he fell to the floor coughing up blood Hayden barely had time to cry over the death of her boyfriend because she was to busy fighting off the giant beast. Hayden came up to him with a pipe that was now leaking out what had once been in there when she pulled it off from the other pipes and hit the beast in the head with it which knocked him out cold. Hayden quickly went over to Liam and cried at the sight of who once had been her boyfriend and now was lying there dead on the cold cement floors blood going down his shirt and making a large outline of it around him. Hayden slowly went to untie Lydia but was mostly starring at the lifeless body before her. "Come on Hayden, It's okay." they both walked out to the car but still Hayden just stood there stiff as a rock. "I can't go, I'm staying here." Hayden said. Lydia couldn't argue with her, because she walked back into where Liam was. Lydia knew what it all had felt like to lose a boyfriend she had lost two. Lydia just got in the car, she was going to go help Stiles, Scott, Malia and Kira save Coach, Stilinski, and Melissa from Theo. she felt like someone was going to die but she didn't know who.

back to where Stiles, Scott, Malia and Kira were trying to save there parents and coach. Malia ran up to Theo but Theo sliced her ankle with the knife and she went flying back hitting Stiles jeep which left a giant and painful dent on the door, but you really couldn't tell it was there from all the things that had happened to the old blue jeep. Stiles ran back to where Malia was and Quickly started helping her with putting his hand over the part of her leg that was bleeding. Scott still was staying in the same place he had been before not daring to move. but Kira was very different she ran up to Theo, she was glowing with Electricty, she threw him back at the same time he stabbed a knife thru her. both lie there dead. right away Scott ran up to Kira and let her drop into his arms. it happened just like it did with Scott and Allison. Stile quickly ran over to Stilinski and untied him and both hopped into the jeep, then Malia got up and untied The coach and Melissa and they hopped in the car. Scott still held tight on to Kira looked up at everyone in the jeep. set her down. and left for the jeep. as everyone piled in Malia saw a button on the seat and picked it up. "what is this?"

"Don't press it." Stiles did but as her finger slide off she did and it felt like the jeep was falling then it hit the whomping willow.


	2. Chapter 2, Hermione and Ron

Chapter Two, Hermione and Ron

right when the car hit the tree, it started attacking back which was new for everyone in the jeep. quickly Stiles drove back because if he hadn't the tree would have gone right thru the hood and the car already had problems. unfortunately when they backed out they hit two sixteen year olds both with black robes with a lion on them and yellow and red scarves. everyone got out of the jeep and ran back behind the car, "here." Scott reached out his hand to the girl and she took it but didn't seem pleased. "What year are you in, you could get expelled, I hope not Gryffindor."

"No were not in a year, I'm Scott McCall." Scott said shocked.

"What he mean't to say his where are we." Stiles said looking at the large castle in front of him.

"this is Hogwarts School, of witchcraft and Wizardry ." the girl, or Hermione said.

"Your a WIZARD." Stiles said.

"Witch. but who are you." Hermione said rethinking what she said about them being witches and wizards here. "Not to be rude .. But ..Um .. are you muggles."

"Whats a Muggle." Malia said walking in front of Scott and Stiles.

Ron and Hermione gave each other that look like they thought they were muggles.

"a Muggle is a non magical person." Hermione said quickly hoping they wouldn't hear.

"Somewhat..Kinda..maybe." Scott said.

"It's a simple question are you a wizard or not." Ron said getting annoyed.

"Wer.." Scott said but got cut off by stiles.

"Were not anything, is what he meant to say."

"Okay so muggles then." Hermione said.

right then Snape walked over to them all, "get back to class all of you." He said but quickly stopped himself. "Where are your uniforms." he said looking at the teenagers but then his eyes meet the adults. "your not supposed to be here." He said. "Come on I'm taking you to Dumbledores office." Snape led them to it which was a very strange journey as for the pictures were talking to each other.

"here." the Tall thin man, pale faced, black long hair. and Black outfit that looked more like a dress. then walked in Dumbledore, white beard same type of robes on that Snape had on, but not black happy, but not happy.

"Ahhh." Dumbledore said but right then from behind Malia's back she held a red button and slowly pressed it, unfortunately this time only she time traveled and fell right in front of James and Lily potter and young Harry Potter. on that day Remus Lupin had been there with them and was just like them. was surprised. James took out his wand but Malia took it and snapped it in half. her eyes turned blue and Her fangs could be shown. Then suddenly there was a yell and everyone turned to see Lupin, "It's a full moon tonight." He said, "go everyone." Lily and James with young Harry in arms ran out of the house but Malia stayed. Lupin started transforming into the beast. Malia took out her claws. "A success." She thought as the beast came at her. of course she was a good fighter but not good enough she picked through her pocket for the button but it wasn't there then she saw a glow and there was Mellisa McCal and Scott, Scott who was scared of the beast but attacked Lupin, leaving Lupin bleeding on the ground, Scott was much stronger for he had lots of practice as for Lupin had not. Lupin whimpered for not had much time to get to sad for he had died there. Lily had been watching and quickly pulled out her wand and was about to say the death curse but, Scott grabbed Malia and pressed the button. they went back to Hermione and Ron, sixteen time, where everyone was still in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore was wondering what to do with them and there long story about super natural creatures, which strongly the wizard who had a castle of talking paintings and taught young Witches and Wizards magic (and owned an aggressive tree) did not believe them. everyone quickly took hands and quickly pressed the red button to get out of the situation they didn't want to face. soon the glowing light began and bang.


	3. Chapter 3, Dumbledore and Snape

Chapter three, Dumbledore and Snape

one thing led to another and when all of them grabbed hands, Stiles arm was touching Dumbledore's shoulder and Dumbledores hand was on Snape's Shoulder as they whispered on where to put all of these mysteries muggles who just happened to see Hogwarts castle. strangely they did not time travel or do anything but go to the top of the Astronomy Tower where around them were three strange people with black capes on then one with white hair and a black robe that had a snake on it with gold and silver coloring. then there was a man with grey hair and a beard and yellowish eyes and looked crazy. suddenly it just seemed as tho the future needed to get something of it's check list because Snape pulled out his wand at Dumbledore and suddenly strange word that couldn't quit be heard blurted out of the mans mouth and Dumbledore for he had fallen at the sight of the tower and down the many stores of classrooms where if you looked closely out of the window of the room see the lifeless body fall rapidly to the ground. where not quit peacefully, Dumbledore died. everyone starred at Snape quickly they all had contact together but Scott didn't feel like pressing the button in his pocket he felt ready to fight so he moved everyone back as he got ready to. but a surprise Scott forgot wizards could do was say the death curse and Snape had said half of it before Scott charged into him. making him fall of the building. he never did have time to scream he was in shock, it's what anyone would do when falling off a building. they would just let themselves fall to scared to speak. in the beginning they felt power at the end they felt nothing but fear. on the other hand though Scott and everyone else starred down they couldn't make out the ground bellow them because it was to far away but they knew that the two bodies had fallen somewhere down there. but right then Hermione came up on the tower, she didn't know about what happened to Dumbledore or Snape but she did know something. "You." she pointed at Scott, Stiles, Malia, Stilinski, Melissa, and Coach. "How do you see this place." She starred at her puzzled at the question that she asked. "I mean muggles can't see Hogwarts." everyone thought over it of course Malia and Scott could see it because they were super natural creatures but why could everyone else see it. Quickly Scott pressed the button and they left but Hermione turned back and left to talk to Ron and Harry. at this point in time, Harry had killed Sireus in his third year because Lupin was dead and wasn't there to stop him. then they didn't know anything about sireus being a good person or anything about The muruders and basically knew nothing all because Scott killed Lupin. all three of them that whole day felt like they were forgetting something but they didn't know what it was but it only accured to them that night.


	4. Chapter 4, when they found out

Chapter Four, when they found out

Late that night Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed awake in the common room talking about what they had remembered. "I remember Sirius." Harry said. "But after are third year." harry said his head in his hands. "I remember too." Hermione said. "he was nice and didn't kill anyone." Ron said. "So what happened to him." Hermione said.

"Lupin saved him from when I was about to kill him, but Lupin died when I was a baby." Harry said surprised.

"Those people in the blue jeep that came falling from the sky. At first i thought It was a flying car but then I found out they were muggles." Hermione said.

"So they could be time travelers and time traveled back to kill Lupin." Harry and Ron said together.

"why'd they want to kill Lupin." Ron said remembering his class that did happen but didn't.

"I'm finding them." Hermione said.

Scott, Stiles, Malia, Stilinski, Melissa and coach all ended up in a place they had never heard of before. it looked like a forest with Lava running around like streams. right then Coach put his foot out and tripped over a wire which led to an arrow going into him and him falling into lava and Perishing. "Where's perish…" Scott began remembering to the time when he had been in the car with them driving to save Stilinski and Melissa. "Did he just." Scott began but could only starred wide eyed at the burning body. Scott pressed the red button.

before they knew it they feel right into a boat of first years which of course they didn't know. "Hi Lily." young same said.

"Hello." Young lily said back.

"Where are we." Stiles said looking at first them in the boat then the water around them.

suddenly the boat pulled in and you saw the tall Hogwarts castle as you they got out. then suddenly before they knew it every one was going in a giant room (great hall) with large tablets and many students ages seventeen and under all sitting down an a long line then there were scared children lined up only to be Eleven. but most strange was when a student sat down infant of everybody and a hat was placed on her head and it called out Gryffindor. the scared looking girl ran to the a table of cheering teenagers. her name was Lily Evans.

Scott pressed the button again and they ended up back to where coach died. then out of the distance came a black haired girl walking on the Lava. "Allison." Scott whispered as the figure came closer. Everyone came closer as she did until they were talking distance to each other. "Allison!" Stiles yelled. "Your alive." he said again.

"No." Allison said lowly. "are you dead."

"no we just pressed this red button." Malia grabbed the button but it slide out of her hand and landed in the Lava. "you have no way out." Allison said looking into Scott's eyes.

"Do you know how to get out." Malia said. but Allison couldn't answer she was to busy looking into Scott's eyes.

"I do." Everyone turned. there in the shadows Ayden. "I know the way out all you have to do is Jump in the Lava." He said

"I just saw my coach fall in the lava in it didn't look lovely." Stiles said.

"that's because he's mean't to be here." Ayden said, "If your mean't to be here you would die when you touch the lava if you aren't you'd get to go."

"So there's a fifty percent change well make it." Scott said.

"yes."

Scott jumped into the lava.

"Did he make it?" Stiles asked.

"hopefully." Ayden said

Stiles jumped in then Stilinski, then Melissa.

everyone made it out alive and Scott then saw the red button on the ground outside Hogwarts. "I got it." Scott said the next time we press the button well go back home." He said they let Stilinski press the button but when he did only he and Melissa left. "no the button's gone!" Scott said searching the ground for it even though it wasn't there.

"Well we got to do something." Malia said.

then walked out Hermione, Ron and Harry, "we know you time traveled here." Hermione said, "and that you killed Lupin."

"we only killed him because he turned into a beast that we needed to get ride of.

Hermione said nothing but neither did anyone else.

"who are you." Ron finally said, "because your not a Muggle." he said.

"well."Scott said. he probably made them find out, he was the one to kill Lupin.

"werewolf." He said quickly.

"Oh. wow. we just thought you were time travels that came to kill people." Ron said astonished.

Stiles punched Scott in the face. "Seriously."

"your a.. like Lupin." Ron said, "So then why did you kill him."

"Because he started turning into some giant werewolf that wan't to rip our thoughts out." Stiles said.

"But, Dumbledore and Snape are dead now to and why did you do that."

"Snape killed Dumbledore." Scott said. "we killed Snape."

"you. you killed Snape ." Stiles said.


	5. Chapter 5, Fred and Tonks

Chapter five, Fred and Tonks.

It though had know been a year later,

"and we've known all of this for a year." Ron said.

"what do you mean." Scott said.

"were in or seventh year now." Ron said.

"we gotta time travel back to our time." Stiles said

A WHILE LATER

the Hogwarts battle.

"Why is there a giant snake chasing us." Stiles said as everyone ran and hid.

"I don't know its he who must not be named." Ron said as they ran up the burning steps of Hogwarts.

as everyone stopped talking but still breathed very heavily, they all hoped the snake wouldn't find them there. but it happened to be that soon after many, many people died one person named Antonin Dolohov almost killed a red headed boy. who looked just like another red headed boy. but the boy didn't die because Malia jumped in his way so he didn't die, but Malia did. the boy or Fred had time to shout out the killing curse to the man who dropped dead as well. Stiles and Scott ran out to Malia but instead her body disappeared from sight and everyone watched stunned at that moment.

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER

Stiles and Scott still could not get back to there own time but as everyone aged they did not. over that time though. Hermione and Scott grew closer and Closer and Closer to each other and soon Hermione was pregnant.

one day as Scott was taking a walk a month after Hermione became pregnant. he saw a distant glow in the shadows he walked towards it and a pale faced black long haired girl came out.

"Allison." Scott said. "your dead." He said.

"Not Exactly." She said.

"I'm half dead."

"But..i saw you walking on Lava like a ghost kinda short." Scott said.

"I didn't want to tell you i was still alive. Half alive." She said.

Scott ran up and hugged her. "Why didn't you come back." Scott said. "just come back everyday." He said.

"i want to but I can't." She said. "some days I can't leave." She said. "and some days i end up in different areas." She said.

"So you Faked your own death?" but by that time she was gone. Scott stood there until night when Hermione found him there and brought him home.

1 YEAR AND 8 MONTHS LATER

Hermione and Scotts baby was a year old now, his name was Remus.

(because Scott felt bad for a killing Remus Lupin)

"Scott are you sure you want to leave." Hermione said. "remus would miss you." She said.

"I know but here I'm not growing and I don't want to be the same age as my son." He said. "I found a way and Stiles wasn't to go." Scott said, "I mean he really misses Malia." Scott said.

"okay, but come soon okay." Hermione said. "Okay, okay i'll try."

"but Remus is older then me anyway."

Stiles and Scott soon left by going back to Stiles jeep and cheering the dash board where there was a red button that Scott's finger accidentally slide onto and they feel right in front of Stiles house. where right then. Malia came running out of the house and hugged Stiles. "your dead." he said.

"no I can't die before i'm Born."Malia said. "well I was I guess born but I was young and well it doesn't matter." Malia said, "a Lot of things happened when you were gone."

"When you were gone I had a son." Scott said, "you know that sounded a lot better in my head." Scott said.

"What?" Malia said.

"his name's Remus after Remus Lupin, he's a year old right now and, well Hermione had him."

Malia looked stunned but quickly started talking again. "While you were gone something big happened." Malia said smiling.

"What?" Stiles and Scott both said.

"Your parents got married."

A/N: I hope you liked it. that was the last chapter of this book, but….. i will be making another one that took place that was a year later and what happens then…. if you enjoyed then please Review! thank you!


End file.
